Loser
by FanaticFaberrittanaFanfiction
Summary: Quinn is a certified bad ass, has been since 8th grade when she first found pink hair dye. But now she's noticing girls and not just any girl but way out of her league Brittany Pierce. Head Cheerio, the smartest girl she's ever met. Let the games begin.
1. Chemistry

AN: Testing my head cannon on you guys. Also, if you read my other stories, I am currently working on updating them all. Updates will mostly be on Sundays. Summer is like my busiest time because all I do is work. Crazy, but it's all good. Anyway, here is the full summary.

Full Summary: Quinn is a certified bad ass, has been since 8th grade when she first found pink hair dye. But now she's noticing girls and not just any girl but way out of her league Brittany Pierce. Head Cheerio, the smartest girl she's ever met. Let the games begin.

AN 2: Head cannon goes this way, Quinn lost weight and immediately decided to take control of her life. So she dyed her hair pink in 8th grade and started walking around like she was the shit. Eventually she started to believe it. By freshman year she was out the closet, by Sophomore year she fell head over heels for Brittany by Junior year she makes a move.

Brittany is a genius. Bottom line.

Also testing my Quinntana siblings on you here. Not gonna totally follow Pezberry week. Because this is roughly a year before it. This is my first attempt at Fierce. Also don't expect a lot of updates. I gots other shit to finish. This is just a preview like 'A Girl like that'.

0000

Quinn POV

This is awesome. I am awesome. I am my own spirit animal. Look at me. Spirit animal. Roar. Roar.

"ROAR!"

Santana stops in the hall and looks into my room watching me look in the mirror.

"Close the door shrimp."

Santana glares, "Mami said breakfast is ready."

"Fine."

Santana turns and walks away. I look back in the mirror and put on my skinny jeans that I cut into shorts so they stop just above my knee by a couple inches. I grab my favorite shirt, Jeremiah the bullfrog, and pull it over my head. People stare at this shirt like I'm crazy but then I glare and they stop. I pull on my low top shoes, white Chuck's covered in dirt and holes, it's awesome. I look in the mirror and run my fingers through my pink hair and walk out the room. I slid down the railing and walk into the kitchen kissing Maribel on top of the head.

"Hola Mami." I go over kissing my dad on the temple, "Hey daddy."

I walk by Santana smacking her in the head and sit across from her with a smirk on my face.

"Morning shrimp."

"Hate you."

"It's too early girls." My daddy sits down.

Maribel looks up, "Are you taking Santana to school?"

"Sure mami."

I grimace at the bacon she's passing to Santana. I'm Jewish, kind of a practicing Jew as well, and bacon makes my skin crawl. Daddy loves it. I, I do not. I reach up grabbing an apple, I don't like eating breakfast, makes my day go by slower. But I like fruit and mami wants me to eat breakfast so we compromise. It didn't take me long to call her mami, she's better than my own mom has ever been but I don't like to talk or think about her much. Plus she makes daddy happy and he doesn't always talk about his heart so that's even better. Because when he did, before, it usually meant his heart was going to give out. But now it's basically a joke.

Now Santana, she's my sister regardless of what she thinks, and I watch her. It took me a while to start talking to her, not because she's a loser, I mean everyone is a loser, but because she's like annoying as shit. Gotta be a little sister thing. But I talk to her at school and I watch her back. Because no one, and I repeat, NO ONE, hurts my sister.

"Come on loser."

"Hate you so much."

We tell our parents bye and walk out to my car. Let me explain my baby to you. It's a black GTO Fire bird, the top stays back when the sun is shinning, leather interior with white threading, and the seats have Qs sewn in the back. It's so beautiful I almost wanna cry. I pull on my black sunglasses and hop of the driver side door putting the key in the ignition. Santana walks around the car carefully and opened the door getting into the passenger seat and put on her seat belt.

"All safe?"

No sarcasm or malice is in my voice. She nods slowly and I smile placing a hand on top of her head then pull out the driveway heading down to the school. I care about my sister, I care about her enough to make sure she's okay. That's why no one messes with my little sister, I'll protect her. Always. Even though she probably has no clue that I would break my neck for her, almost broke someone elses once. I whip into the parking lot and she grips the seat.

"Damn it, come on Q."

"Sorry little sister."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No." I smile, "Where is Sam?"

"You don't have to drop me off at his truck."

I ignore her as I see Sam sitting in his truck and I stop. She gets out and I lift my sunglasses up watching her sit on the bed with Sam.

"Hey loser, keep an eye on my sister."

"Don't worry, she'll be safe on the Red October." He smiles, "Sean Connery."

Rolling my eyes I move to the other side and stop in my space and get out the car. I lean on my door and cross my arms looking around the parking lot. Losers, my sister and her friends, athletic losers, cheering losers, rich losers led by Berry and her 6 foot bodyguard. I have friends, but I don't really hang out with them in the morning. Mike is busy with Tina and Puck is off with Mercedes some where, probably getting breakfast.

"Hi Quinn."

I look at Brittany and chew on my bottom lip running my fingers through my hair.

"Hey Britt."

"I like when you show more blond hair." She smiles touching my hair.

I look at her, "Uh...thanks babe. You like it huh?"

"Sure do. Have you seen Santana?"

Why does she care, "You know I brought my little sister to school. Her loser chariot was waiting."

Brittany smiles and I look at the books in her hands.

"Are those heavy?"

She smiles, "No, I'm a Cheerio."

"So you shouldn't strain yourself." I look around, "Hey, freshman, get over here."

A boy walks up and I take Brittany's books and hand them to him.

"You're her bitch today. Carry her books, pull out her chair, and do anything she says. And I promise, no one will slushy you."

He nods and Brittany grins at him, making him feel at ease. I can tell because his shoulders loosen up.

"She means it freshman. Quinn always keeps her word." She smiles, "Come on." Brittany smiles at me, "See you in Chemistry."

I smile, "You know why I'll be there right?"

"Why?" She looks over her shoulder.

I smirk, "Because it's all we have baby. Chemistry."

She rolls her eyes and walks away with the freshman behind her. They call Brittany the HBIC, Head Brittany In Charge, and she controls it. She's not mean at all, she just runs it, well technically I run it. I mean the halls part for me like I'm Moses, and I control the slushly list when it's important. But I run this school and if I put on a cheerio uniform I would run it even harder.

I see Santana and Sam heading into the school so I walk in by passing them, this is my favorite thing. The hall parts and everyone watches me, they don't notice the geek squad behind me, which is good because they get through the halls easy and everyone is just focused on the awesomeness of me. I go to my locker and watch those two continue their conversation though Sam does smile at me in thanks. I think he's catching on, need to nip that in the bud. No one needs to know I can be nice.

"Hello Quinn."

I sigh, "Berry."

Rachel has an embarrassing crush on me. Has had this huge crush since she was a freshman. See I was drunk at a party and I saved her from social suicide, she was wearing argyle, and danced with her. I think this is why Santana hates me, because she's totally in love with Berry and well...I'm just not but she's in love with me. She's cool, hot, sex on endless legs, but when she talks and I want to punch her in the face. Nothing personal.

"You know, we're ready for another year of glee club and we need more members and I think you are perfect."

I look at her, "No."

"But Quinn, we need you. We need someone else. I know you can sing, you're in a band with Mike and Puck, we need something more. Puck and Mike are in the club and Brittany."

I lean on the locker, "Brittany is in every club, Puck wants to be close to Mercedes, and Mike is there for Tina. Try again."

"I want you to join."

"So what? Go ask Santana."

"She won't join, it's the same day her math club meetings."

I sigh and look down the hall seeing Santana and Sam still at her locker. I put an arm around Rachel and pull her down the hall going up to Santana, I know my sister really likes her but she won't even speak more than 3 words to Berry. When we walk up Santana stares at me and I smirk at her moving my arm from around Rachel.

"Berry, this is my awesome little sister Santana." I smile, "And this is my good deed for the day. You're welcome sissy."

I swear that when she rolls her eyes I can hear her thinking how much she hates me. I walk away from them and go up to Karofsky.

"Hey, you know that loser following Britt?"

"Want me handle him?"

"No way. Listen he's off target. Got it?"

He nods, "Sure, you wanna go to Scandals tonight?"

He speaks so softly that it's amusing, everyone knows he's gay, he did date Kurt, but he is so private. He just stays to himself and hangs out with me a lot outside of school.

"Bear Cub, you know I love a good gay night. But the parentals are gonna be out of town and they hate me leaving Santana alone all night. They act like she's 3. But you should come over. Britt's gonna be there, when I invite her, and Sebastian."

He smiles, "You think he'll come over?"

"No one tells me no. Check ya later Bear Cub."

I walk down the halls and they part once more, it never seems to fail. Dave's been my best friend for a really long time, we actually kissed each other in seventh grade to be sure we were gay. We are so sure that it's not even funny. Not at all. I love Dave, he's like the most important person in my life right now. After family. Obviously.

"Move it dork."

Finn moves aside, "Hey back."

I smile at him, I don't like Finn but I tolerate him. He use to be this big arrogant ass then I sent Dave after him. He calmed down.

0000

When I finally get to Chemistry I smirk watching the freshman put down her books and pull out her chair before ducking pass me. I smirk and walk over the desk sitting beside her, draping my arm over her chair. I am normally not this confident but I lied before, Brittany is the only person that can say no to me. I look at her and she smiles coyly.

"Yes Quinn?"

"Well, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, I might go to a party."

I nod, "Well I have a better plan for you. Bear Cub and I are gonna be hanging out at my house. Watch some movies with Sebastian."

"He's cute, like a meerkat. Sure."

I smile and start to answer and the teacher clears his throat.

"Alright Brittany, what's your answer?"

She looks at him, "You asked why ice floats, right?"

"Right."

She sighs, she's so bored it's sexy. Her eyes sparkle when she looks at you and then the teacher.

"A substance floats if it is less dense, or has less mass per unit volume." She looks back at me, "Didn't we learn this in middle school?"

The class snickers and the teacher goes back to his lesson, more flustered than before.

"I'd love to. I'll see you tonight."

I smirk, "Great babe."

"Santana should be there too."

I frown but now looking at her then stare ahead, this was going to be a challenge.

00000

I walk into the house and kick off my shoes bounding up the steps and go into Santana's room. She always rides with Sam after school or someone else. I usually always know who. I open her door and sit down in the bed. Santana looks at me then starts sketching again.

"What?"

"What are you doing tonight Santana?"

She looks at me, "I'll leave. Don't worry about it."

"No, I want you to stay."

"Why? What do you want?"

I put a hand to my chest, "Oh golly, are you serious? I am so offended."

"Uh huh."

I hate asking for favors, I can usually threaten people into doing what I want but Santana is a headstrong dork. She refuses to do anything I say without drawing the line somewhere.

"Brittany is coming over and wants to see you."

Santana smirks, "This is about the girl you've been stalking, oh no. Deal with it yourself. I'm busy."

"Yeah, drawing creepy pictures of Rachel. Do you have any idea how gay and creepy it is to draw a girl naked, that you've never seen naked, scarily accurate?"

Santana sneers, "Fuck off. Get out my room!"

"Someone has a dirty mouth when mami is gone."

"I mean it. Get out before I go all Lima Heights on you."

I smirk, she could really run things if she wasn't such a nerd. By using pure intimidation. Cut and dry. The doorbell rings and I walk down the steps opening it up.

"What's up Bear Cub?" We pound fist.

He smiles, "Beer and pizza., No pork."

"My favorite friend."

Sebastian walks in behind and I smirk, no one tells me no. Sebastian, I met him at Scandals one night trying to put the moves on Blaine, Berry's big brother, so Dave and I put him in his place. Dave started to get a huge crush on him so I decided to befriend the little meerkat. My smile only grows when Brittany pulls in and gets out walking to the door. My heart is pounding, loud as hell. She walks up and smiles hugging me.

"Hi Quinn."

"Hi..."

"Where's Sannie?"

"Her room."

"I'll get her."

I watch her run up the steps and shake my head closing the door. Sebastian looks at me and smiles.

"Is your "girlfriend" into your sister?"

"Zack Morris called, he wants his shirt back. And his hair."

Dave chuckles, "I doubt that. Britt is really into Quinn. She tells everyone."

I blush and start flipping through Netflix, these guys have no shame. I look up when Brittany comes down holding Santana's hand. My heart sinks until Brittany drops her hand and comes over sitting beside me snuggling close, my arm quickly wraps around her shoulders.

"So you're gonna join us sis?"

Santana glares at me, "Brittany insisted," She shrugs.

"God has laid a hand Q, she's best friend now." Brittany leans up and pulls Santana into her lap.

It's amazing, This recliner can fit two, maybe Dave and I, but Brittany has managed to squeeze Santana between us. When she saw the girl blushing in her lap and blushing hard. Santana stands up.

"I'll sit with the guys."

She sits on the other side of Dave and keeps looking down. I smirk and look at Brittany.

"What do you wanna watch?"

"I was thinking..."

I look at Sebastian, "Brittany, what do you wanna watch?"

My eyes go to her as she holds my hand that has the remote and flips through the movies stopping on 'Toy Story 3'.

"It's my favorite."

I smile at her child like grin, "Whatever you want babe."

"You keep calling me that."

"What?"

"Babe. And I'm not even your girlfriend yet."

"Yet?"

She shushes me and looks at the screen. I clap turning the lights off and watch the colors of the cartoon brighten the room. All I can hear is static and all I can see is Brittany. This may be the best movie ever.

0000

What do you think?

Dave is also my head cannon for being Quinn's best friend, better than anyone else I can think of.


	2. Scandalous

AN: I am very surprised people are kind of into this. I hope you continue to enjoy my first attempt of Fierce. This is going to continue being bad ass! Quinn and genius! Brittany.

0000

Quinn POV

"Goodnight Quinn."

"Night."

"Nighty night San."

"Uh nighty night Britts."

I watch Santana go up the stairs and then I look back at Brittany, smiling a little bit. I should totally kiss her, so I lean in and she tweaks my nose.

"Don't even think about it." She smirks, "You have to work for it."

Brittany walks off the porch and I smirk watching her leave. Dave walks up to me.

"I'm gonna take Seb home."

"Sure thing, coming back?"

"Yeah."

We pound fist and he walks out with Sebastian behind him, I don't know what Dave sees in that guy,. He's kind of a dick. Like there are dicks and then there is Sebastian. But whatever floats his little gay tug boat. Gay tug boat. I walk into Santana's room and fall across the foot of the bed. She stares at me from her desk and looks back at her sketchpad.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you in my bed with your dirty shoes Quinn?!"

I smile at her. "My shoes are hanging off the bed."

"What do you want? I don't like you."

I just watch her and cross my arms over my chest staring up at the ceiling.

"One day, I'm going to believe you."

"Why not now?"

I shrug, "How was your first day?"

"It was okay, nothing big."

"Anyone messing with you?"

She doesn't answer and I sit up immediately scooting to the edge of the bed looking at her. I have to wait for her to turn around before anything will happen. Santana sighs and puts her pencil down closing the sketchpad.

"Not really, just a few Cheerio's giving me a hard time. It's nothing."

I clench my jaw, "What Cheerio is it?"

"What are you gonna do about it?"

I shrug and she just watches me. Some times I think I should just tell her that I'll protect her. But I never will.

"I'll take care of it. Go to bed."

"I'm not nine Lucy."

"Stop calling me that." I get out the bed and walk over kissing the top of his head, "Go to bed."

I kiss the back of her head and walk out the room as she turns her desk light off. I close to door and go into my room, Dave can let himself in. I need to figure out who's messing with Santana before I have to just put an open target on all Cheerio's that look at her wrong. I would love to do that, it would be amazing. Watching Cheerio's freak and cringe in fear. But no one will demolish those stupid uniforms. I guess I have to do it my way. Or call Brittany and ask her to handle it. But she's not really that intimidating.

"Are you sleep?"

"Nope, thinking. What's up Bear Cub?" I keep my eyes closed.

I listen to him walk over to the recliner and sit then I put the pillow on my face crossing my ankles.

"Just drove him home."

"That sucks."

Dave sighs, "What the hell is wrong?"

"Someone is fucking with my sister."

"Well...we can handle it."

"I know."

I sit up and he smiles at me standing and going into the guest room. Dave stays over a lot, his parents aren't that great. They don't support him at all, Say his gay is a disease and he's sick. He has to go see a shrinker all the time. Poor guy. I feel bad for him and I love him. He's my bubba.

0000

The next morning I sit in the car with Dave and Santana, Santana in the back, and heading to the school. Dave yawns in the passenger seat, I'd much rather drive because there isn't enough room in the truck for all of us. I whip into the parking lot and head over to Sam's truck and get out lifting my front seat up as she got out looking at me.

"Thanks."

"You know I got it, right?"

She smiles and walks over to Sam who waves at me. I shake my head and get in the car going over to my space and get out sitting on the hood.

"We should do Scandals tonight Bear Cub."

He smiles, "Yeah?"

"Yeah man."

We hit hands and I sit up looking at Brittany as she walks to the car, I smile and scoot off the car. She smiles at me and I take her books. Yeah, totally gonna lose some bad ass points for this one but if anyone questions it I'll just bust them in the face. With my fist. And hard.

"Walk you to class?"

She smiles at me, "Sure this."

"See you later Dave."

"Later."

I walk with her into the school and link our arms together. Who cares about the bad ass points? I am the baddest of bad, it is not an image, and she is the queen bee, that's bad ass in and of its self. Plus I have liked her for so long that I'd start wearing sundresses and blazers if she wanted me. No argument, what's so ever. I would be whipped before I could say the next sentence.

"Good morning Quinn."

"Berry."

"So I did manage to get Santana and Samuel to join. Now all we need is you."

I stare at her, "Do you do anything else?"

"Yes, this is just recruiting time."

"Never been slushied huh?"

"No."

"Wanna start?"

She crosses her arms and walks away, that girl annoys me. But she is so hot. Have you seen those legs? I'd get smashed by a truck to have those thighs squeezing my head. Just being honest.

"You wouldn't slushy her. Santana loves her and you love Santana."

I look at her, "How do you know?"

"Because I see what you do around here for her. It's really sweet."

I blush and look away, "Thanks babe."

We stop outside the classroom and she takes her books looking at me, leaning in closely, kissing me on the cheek.

"See you in chemistry."

I smile, "It's all we got babe, it's all we got."

I turn and walk away from her, bumping into Finn, again. I push my hair back and look at his goofy smile.

"Hey Quinn."

"Sup?"

"I was wondering...if maybe you could help me with something."

"No."

I walk away and he follows me down the hall. People come to me for favors because...it just happens that way. I don't judge, I hate everyone equally, and I don't charge.

"Wait, I was thinking of maybe asking Rachel out..."

I stop and look at him, "You're serious?"

"Yeah, and I know she likes you but hey maybe I have a shot."

"You don't."

He looks at me, "Why not?"

"Because, if you two start dating bad shit will start happening to everyone that you know. Teen pregnancy, juvie, homelessness, and possible temporary paralysis."

"Huh?"

"Exactly, go find a nice Cheerio."

I pat him on the shoulder and walk away. I just did him and everyone with eyes a favor. Besides my sister is into her...speaking of which. I walk down the hall and stop seeing Santana standing there with a Cheerio in her face. I start to walk close, the hall is pretty empty. I walk up and push the girl back into the locker.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh...hey Quinn..."

"Yeah, what are you doing?"

"It's fine Q."

"Shut up shrimp." I slam my fist against the locker beside her face, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

She gulps, "Just a little hazing. We want her to be a Cheerio...that's all."

"This true?"

Santana stares at me and looks down at the ground shrugging. I look back at the girl.

"Check this out, she is off limits. You know why don't you?"

"Uh...because you said?"

I nod and slam her against the locker, "Exactly! Go to class."

She walks away and I look over my shoulder at Santana. She rubs the back of her head and walks up hugging me then walks away. I smile and put my hands in pockets. I'm a good sister. Or at least I hope she thinks so.

0000

Lunch. The cafeteria is for barbarians and people trying to show off. I only eat in here because my little sister is determined to eat in here and someone needs to watch her. I walk through the floor and sit down at the table with Dave, pushing my hair back. He smiled at me and went back to eating his lunch. I start peeling an orange watching Santana sitting alone with Sam.

"It's creepy that you watch her like that."

"What?"

"Santana."

I stare at him, "What about her?"

"You stare at her all the time. People are gonna start thinking stuff."

He smiles joking and I throw a peel at him looking over at Santana again.

"The hell did she go?"

"Behind you."

I look over my shoulder at Santana and then back at Dave, who just shrugs his shoulders lazily. I look back at smile.

"How can I help you little sister?"

She crosses her arms, "Stop staring at me."

"I'm not."

"Then what are you doing?"

I shrug, "Look where God guides me."

She sits down and so does Sam. We share a smile but say nothing because that's how it works. I know she's grateful I stood up for her and she knows I want her to sit beside me in here. I put my hand on her head and smile pulling her close to me. No one will be able to question us or I'll punch them in the sternum.

"Quinn..."

I smile and kiss her on the temple, "Love you little sister."

She looks at me, smiling, before putting her attention back on Sam. I move and start talking to Dave, my eyes immediately going to Brittany as she walked in, swaying her hips, with the Cheerio from earlier and comes to the table.

"Tell her you're sorry."

I look up, "Me?"

"No, her."

The Cheerio frowns, "Sorry...Santana. I didn't know that Britt's your best friend."

"She is..."

Santana looks at me and I just shrug but watch her stare at the Cheerio with such venom that she moved behind Brittany who just smiles.

"See you later Quinn."

"Chemistry baby. We're combustible."

She smiles at me and walks away. I look over at Dave.

"She's coming to Sandals."

Dave stares, "How do you know?"

"Because no one tells me no."

Santana looks at me, "Can we go?"

"No."

She frowns and looks at Sam whispering before looking back at me with a grin.

"I'll tell mami."

"You wouldn't."

"I so would."

I glare at her, "You're serious?"

"No one tells me no."

Santana stands up with Sam and they walk away. Dave stats laughing and I throw the rest of my orange at him.

"She learned from the best."

0000

Getting dressed for Scandals is always a huge problem. Especially with my little sister and Sam going. Dave insist on dressing like a bull dyke...and Samtana look like a pair of dorks that just finished playing 'dungeons and dragons'. I can't take being seen with nerds so I have decided to change them all. Dave is wearing Levi jeans, a white shirt tucked in, and cowboy boots. He's a cowboy. And he should look like one. I just took Sam's 'Bugs Bunny' shirt and made Santana put on a mini skirt. Hot. They all look hot. And of course so do I. I'm wearing white skinny jeans ripped around the knees, a black 'AC/DC' shirt with the sleeves cut off, black ankle high motorcycle boots, and my pink hair it looks hot.

"This is so much better."

Santana looks at me, "I feel...hot."

"You are little sister. You are." I smirk at her blush.

Funny thing, Santana had a total crush on me when we first started living together. I found out cause she was telling Sam but this was also about the time she was deciding on rather she should hate me. But yeah, she thinks I'm hot and I think she's hot. But we're like step sisters and that wouldn't be cool. If weren't though I'd screw her into next week.

"The Mack is picking us up."

"I hate her."

I look at Santana, "Be careful, she might drive on your face."

"And you would kill her."

I nod, because it's true. Everyone in the room knows it's true. The front door is thrown open by Brittany and The Mack, her name is actually Courtney, We call her Mack because she's a pimp. She can get anyone she wants, girl or guy, but she wants girls. She actually wants me, but that's not happening.

"Hey Britt. You look good babe."

She smiles, "I know, Courtney picked up."

"It's Mack. Yo, Pink can I smoke in here?"

"No. Come on."

We pile into the large SUV and start heading to the club. I sit in the back with my arm around Brittany's shoulder kissing her on the cheek. She looks at me and puts her finger against my lips.

"Save it for the club Quinn."

"I'll remember that."

"Don't stain my backseat."

"Shut it Mack."

00000

Scandals is a gay club in West Lima that all the homo boys go to until Dave, Mack, and I found it. Then we brought some more of the lesbos and boom, party central. Well not really but most Fridays it's really the place you wanna be. Whenever I'm anywhere it's the place you wanna be. Trust me on that. We walk inside and it's a pretty nice scene going on right now, some dancing and drinking. These guys don't ID because it's West Lima, cops aren't even sure where West Lima is. I walk in with my arm around Brittany, Sam and Santana are behind us, and Dave is in front of us with Mack.

"I love this song. Dance with me."

I want to say something but she's grabbed on to Santana and pulled her to the dance floor. I smirk at them and head to the bar leaning on it. Sam sits there and looks around.

"So, am I the DD?"

I nod, "Yep."

"Why?"

"Because you just mentioned it lemon head."

I ruffle his hair and reach over to the bartender.

"Usual but add two extras for the blond and my sister."

He looks over, "The tall one isn't your sister?"

"No, the short one."

"But she's..."

"She's what?"

I clench my jaw and he starts making the drinks. I feel hands go around my waist and I turn around looking at Mack. Damn it, I was hoping for Britt.

"What is it?"

"Dance with me."

"Nope."

"Saving yourself for Pierce? She looks a little busy."

I scoff, "Hands off Courtney, you don't wanna try this."

"Oh, but I do. You're the only Skank that won't let me in those tight pants."

"You know why right?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not a Skank. In fact, Courtney, you're the only Skank I talk to."

She smirks, "Whatever Lucy."

We glare at one another, we've been friends since 5th grade, that's why I know her name is Courtney and she calls me Lucy. We hate each other because it's all about sexual passion. She wants to fuck me and that's not happening. It's a deal that we deal with. She can try to fuck me and I am going to keep saying no. Ya see kiddies, no one fucks Lucy Quinn Lopez, I fuck them.

"Come dance with me."

I look at Brittany, "With pleasure."

I can feel Mack glaring at me as I follow Brittany to the dance floor. Okay boys and girls, it's time to explain something, Have you ever heard a song so perfect that your bodies just start to melt against one another? This is what I think of Kings of Leon's song '17', it's so perfect. Feeling Brittany roll her body against mine before turning around staring in my eyes placing her left leg around my waist. I grip her waist and start rolling my body against hers. Grinding with a purpose. Grinding hard. Oh God...I wanna pin her against the wall.

"Brittany..."

"Yes?"

"You wanna go on a date?"

"This isn't a date?"

She smiles and kisses me on the cheek gripping my hips before turning around pressing her back to my front. Oh this is the best night...what the fuck is Mack doing to my sister? I keep watching over Brittany's shoulder as Santana grinds into Mack like there is no tomorrow. When the song ends Brittany smiles and goes to the bar with Dave and Sam. I walk over and look at them pushing the apart and look at Mack.

"Sam wants you."

"What?"

I look at Santana, "That means go the fuck away."

She nods and walks over to Sam in confusion mostly. I look at Mack and she smirks as I pull her outside. I watch her take out a cigarette and hand me one then I take the other one. She lights mine then hers and I stand there.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She shrugs, "Just dancing."

"Stay off my sister."

"I didn't realize it was a big deal."

I lean in close, "Oh, it's a very big fucking deal."

I am very protective of my little sister, if you people can't tell yet. And Mack is a pimp, not gonna lie. She has slept with more people than Puck and me combined. That's a lot of girls. And my sister will not be on the list. I would hate to go to jail for murder, but I will.

"I mean it Courtney, stay away from Santana."

She smirks, "It's always so hot when you get mad Lucy,"

"I hate you."

"Sure you do."

We drop our cigarettes and I look at her pulling her close by her waist, kissing her on the cheek.

"You know you're not my type Mack."

She chuckles, "Please, I turn you on and I mean really..." She moves her hand between my legs gripping my inner thigh, "Turn you on."

I chuckle dryly and push her away going back to the door.

"Touch my sister again and I'll show you turned on."

Okay, that completely turned me on.

0000

Putting drunk people to bed annoys me. Santana can't even stand, Sam is the worse DD to ever exist, luckily Brittany didn't drink. So Dave helps me carry me up the steps. Sam on his shoulders and Santana hanging on to my neck. He drops Sam in her bed and I put Santana down undressing her. She laughs.

"Is it incest that I like you undressing me?"

"Yes." I smirk and she looks ready to cry, "No, don't cry. It's cool. Everyone likes me undressing them."

She smiles again and I leave her in her underwear and lift her up lying her on her side. I kiss her on the cheek and walk out the room with Dave turning off the light.

"Staying in the guest room?"

He nods, "Whenever I get on your nerves, you can send me home."

"You always get on my nerves." I smile and hug him, "Love you Bubba."

"You're drunk. Love you too."

He walks into the guest room, it's pretty much his room, that's what daddy says. I walk down the steps and stop seeing Mack...macking on Brittany. Full on kissing. I clench my jaw when Mack looks up winking at me. I'm not even sure if I can be mad, Brittany isn't my girlfriend...but fuck I want her to be.

Brittany smiles, "Don't kiss me again Courtney."

"What?"

"If you do, I'll retrain you." Brittany stands and looks at me with a grin, "Will you walk me to the car?"

"Sure."

I walk down the rest of the steps and go to Brittany taking her hand as I slap Mack on top of the head and walk Brittany to her car.

"Goodnight Quinn."

"You don't wanna stay the night?"

She smiles, "No, because then we'll have sweet lady sex."

I smile stupidly and she gets in her car leaving. Mack walks out lighting a cigarette.

"I think she really likes you. She totally turned me down."

I look over my shoulder, "Shut up bitch. And give me a cigarette."

0000

AN: Chapter Two. Adding someone else to Quinn's circle of friends.

Dave is pretty important, so is Mack, though most you might not like her but she's really just a protective jealous bitch. But you'll see more of that.

If you made it this far you've read it. The only thing left to do is to review.


	3. Concussion

AN: I had this chapter. Forgot so I finished it.

0000

Quinn POV

I sit in bed with Santana on Saturday morning watching some zombie crap and doing homework. She comes in my room every Saturday to do homework and watch zombie crap, I've been preparing for the zombie apocalypse since we were 5 by watching this crap. So far I've figured out that living on high ground was the best option and we also figured out that we could probably put a barrier around Lima and be fine because zombies would never come to this shit hole. She looks at me then stares back at the screen.

"So, you're saying, we don't need guns?"

"Nope, we'll use my grandpa's crossbows."

She looks at me, "He has crossbows?"

"75 of them, and enough arrows to last two zombie attacks." I smirk, "He's a paranoid old bastard."

She nods, "Sweet, and what will we do for food?"

"Greenhouse."

"You've spent a lot of time planning this haven't you?"

"Yes."

She smirks at me as I take her paper from her starting to read over it, this is her least favorite part of Saturday sessions. I always double check her work, she's a smart girl and if she plans on staying away she needs me. I start crossing through the paper, she glares at me and rolls her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"You're argument is childish, it's not pieced together well, and you have no facts."

She glares at me, "What makes you the fucking expert?"

"I've had a 4.0 since grades counted."

I finish and hand her the paper, she looks at it and balls it up throwing it across the room. She gets out the bed and storms out muttering in Spanish, I listen to her slam her own door. She's pissed but she'll thank me when she gets an A, like always. I get up and walk down the steps and go into the kitchen to sit on the counter and watch Maribel, she is always cooking something, right now she's cooking lunch. I don't ever remember my mom cooking when she was around, not lunch anyway, Maribel makes breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

"Don't sit on the counter."

"Sorry." I hop down and lean on it, "So, I wanted to see if it was okay I went out with Dave?"

She looks at me, "After lunch."

"What if I'm not hungry?"

"You're always hungry. David can come over and eat then you can go."

"Fine."

I lean down and kiss her on the cheek before going out the backdoor and climb into my hammock, taking my phone out.

"Hey Quinn."

"Hey Becks."

"Whatcha doing?"

"Just lounging babe, what's going on?"

"Wanna come over for dinner tonight?"

I smile, "Can't make it babe, I got plans. How you come over for lunch?"

"Let me ask my mom!"

I smile as she runs toward the house and take my phone sending a text to Dave, his session is almost over so I want him to come right over instead of going home. He hates being at home and I hate when he goes home. It's been me and Dave for so many years that I just really hate not being with him. When my dad had a heart attack our freshman year I was a mess and he was there for me the entire time and when his parents found out about him being gay and shoved him in therapy I went to a bunch of sessions with him. We complete each other. Platonic soul mates.

"I have Cheerio's practice."

I look up, "Well we need to make a rain check babe."

"Okay!"

I smile, Becky is only 14 but I adore the kid, I use to babysit her and she thinks I'm a bad ass and that everyone else is a loser, I taught her well. I smile as she walks around the front of the house and I close my eyes. I start swinging my leg, rocking the hammock back and forth before putting both legs up, scooting over a little, Dave will be here soon.

"Quinn, get in the house and eat."

"I'm waiting on Dave."

"I'm here."

I get lifted out and hammock and carried into the house, when Dave puts me down he kisses Maribel on the cheek before we sit around the table. Santana looks at me, clearly irritated probably because I pretty much destroyed her paper too bad daddy isn't home, he has to work on most Saturday's.

"Santana, say the grace."

We bow our heads as Santana starts to say the prayer, mama is very religious and there is one thing that we never forget to do, pray. It is a requirement if you wanna eat anything in this house. When we finish the food is immediately passed around.

"Santana, how is your paper going?"

"I was done mami until Quinn ruined it."

"I was helping you." I look at mama, "Ma, she didn't have a foundation, she lacked facts, and she didn't string it together. She can do better I know it."

Santana glares, "You marked out half of my paper."

"She does it every Saturday, why do you keep letting her check it?"

Maribel laughs, "Good point."

Dave has become part of the family, every Saturday I ask to go out and mama says not until lunch is over but she always says Dave is welcomed over. Always, she loves him, she really wants to move him but his parents won't let him do it and one day I hope it happens.

**0000**

After lunch we walk down to the park to toss around the football, it's our ritual, we go chuck the ball and talk about our lack luster love lives. Well his virginity and my inability to get Brittany to be my girlfriend, it's hard as hell and I mean come on girls want me. All the time. They want me to do things to them and with them but Brittany is all about playing by her rules and dude, her rules involve actual work.

"So Sebastian and Kurt are dating." He launches the ball to me.

I jump up catching it, "No way." I toss it back, "Are you sure?"

"Saw it on Facebook this morning."

"Dude, that sucks. You don't need Zack Morris anyway, I'll find you some hot man muscle."

He throws the ball, "I don't know."

"Trust me Bear Cub, someone out there wants you." I throw the ball back.

He holds the football, "You think so?"

"I know so brother." I smile, "Trust me, there is someone out there for you."

We start throwing the ball back and forth again.

"I didn't even think he would be Kurt's type."

I look at him, "Is this about Kurt or Sebastian?"

"What?"

"Is this about Kurt or Sebastian?"

He stares at me, holding the ball tightly in his grasp, he turns his head staring off in the distance. Kurt and Dave never really broke up, Kurt cheated on Dave and they just stopped talking, Dave's been trying to move on but it seems like Kurt is everywhere. I told him I would punch Kurt in his mouth but he told me no, whatever. He loves Kurt and Kurt...I don't think he loves my Bear Cub. He's more into dapper dons like Blaine Anderson or Sebastian.

"Brittany's coming."

I look over watching her walk up with someone on her side, both of them in Cheerio uniforms when I realize she has Rachel tagging along with her. I don't know if I told you guys this but Rachel has an annoying crush on me. The ball slams into my face and I fall over holding my head tightly, I'm gonna kick Dave's ass.

"Jesus Christ! Are you okay?" Dave runs up, "Dude, why did you look away?"

"Why did you throw the ball?!"

He leans down, "Kurt is with them."

"Oh...fuck my face hurts...I think I have a concussion."

Next thing I know Brittany has my head in her lap and she's rubbing the side of my face lightly, leaning down to kiss my forehead. Hey, there is an upside to getting my face smacked by pig skin. While Kurt and Rachel stand there watching me, Rachel looks like she wants to panic.

"Hey babe, come to fix my concussion?" I try to sit up and fall right back.

She leans down kissing my forehead again, "Stop trying to move."

Her fingers run up and down my arm, oh this is great, I'm just gonna lay here and close my eyes.

"Don't go to sleep. Dave, pick her up, we need to take her home."

"Sure." He picks me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

I groan, "I'm not a rag doll."

"Should we come with you?"

I look Rachel and Kurt, "No, hell no. If you start singing show tunes in my house I'll be forced to kill you."

"I'll see you two later." Brittany speaks quietly, "Besides Kurt, I don't think Sebastian would like it."

I can feel Dave's shoulders tense as he starts walking, poor guy. I kiss his back and wrap my arms around him as he holds my legs. I love this guy. We walk and Brittany is walking behind us watching me as close as possible. She moves up beside Dave and I can see her feet dancing around as she walks on air.

"Dave, you skipped ballet practice."

He tenses, "Yeah, sorry, I uh had to quit..."

"Why? You were great."

"My parents won't uh pay for it anymore."

"That won't do, my mom won't mind giving you free lessons. You're really good."

I can hear Dave pecking her on the cheek, "Thanks Britt."

"For what?"

This is what I really adore about Brittany, she's just nice and thinks that's how the world should be. Full of happy and friendly people just doing stuff for them because they want too. My head is swimming and I think Dave knows because he's letting me down an the porch, oh we're home. I shake my head and open the door.

"Mami!"

Santana walks out the kitchen, "Her and papi went...what happened to your face?!"

"What happened to yours?"

She's standing there painted blue and Sam walks in with half his chest paint blue and his whole face. Before I can stop myself I start laughing at them, trying to keep myself together but it's hard. Those two losers are painted like freaking avatars. The look like avatars, the movie that is currently playing...these two losers.

"Shut up Lucy."

"You..." I wheeze, "Look ridiculous."

She glares, "How about I black your other eye?"

"Oh shit, my eye is black?" I frown,"No..."

I hate pain, I am a wimp deep down under my bad ass exterior. I got a paper cut once and cried to Dave about it once, for about 30 minutes. Brittany touches my face, kissing the spot lightly, it still hurts like a bitch but her lips are on me. Internal geek is freaking out right now.

"I'll walk you to your room."

"I'll b..."

She's scooped me up wedding style and started heading up to my room, this is hot and humiliating. I kind of want her to take me on the steps. Well to take it. I don't care, either way I want her. Now. She puts me in my bed and smiles, leaning down to kiss me softly. She stands up straight, grinning at me. Yeah, I bet I look bad ass right now, I'm gonna ask her on a real date.

"I hate you." Santana walks in, "Rachel is downstairs because she wanted to be sure you're not dead."

I look at her, "Neytiri, go send the subject of your nasty wet dreams home."

"Why? So you can keep talking to yours?"

Brittany smiles, "See you later Quinn."

She leans down kissing me on the forehead and walks out the room, when she closes the door I throw a pillow at Santana, she dodges it because she's freaky good at that. I played dodge ball with her one day, she didn't get hit once and she hit me right in the face. She like turns into this violent dodge ball ninja.

"Get out my room."

"Oh shut up!" She walks over sitting in the bed and puts an ice pack on my face, "What happened?"

I exhale, "Dave accidentally hit me in the face with a football."

"I can see the laces. Why would you play catch with a football player and not pay attention?"

I shrug, "I guess I'm not athletic."

"You played soccer."

"I forgot."

"How could you forget? You were amazing. You have a trophy case right there."

She points to the trophy case in my room, I know I played soccer, I just forget somethings, like that. I mean, I was good, I was really good, but we played against some people that thought the rules were lame. One thing led to another and I was kicked, like that bitch jumped up and kicked me in the leg. She pretty much snapped my ankle in half, after the rest of the year and summer in physical therapy I said fuck soccer and my dad was fine with that. My picture is still in the middle of the sports case because I am the shit.

"Santana, you're pressing."

She eases up, "Here, you hold it. I have to go...clean this off."

I smirk when she stands, walking to the door. I sit up and cross my ankles watching her.

"You're one sexy avatar."

She stops, "Don't do that!"

She walks out slamming the door. Such a drama queen, I can't help it. I love messing with people. The door opens again, causing me to groan.

"Visitation hours are over!"

"Hi Quinn."

"Berry, if you try to take advantage of my weak body..."

"No, I just uh wanted to...uh ya know...are you okay?"

I look at her, she's fidgeting, bouncing from foot to foot, and I feel awful. I need to tell this girl there is no chance of us being together, you'd think she would get the damn hint. But no, she's just into me, Dave said that I talk shit to everyone so she wouldn't know the difference. I sit up a little more and get out the bed putting an arm around her, to lead her out my room.

"Berry, you're pretty hot. Great legs, lips, eyes, and all that shit. Plus you're really talented." I lead her down the steps, "And hey someone is going to love that and wanna touch you and kiss you and all that jazz. But not me." I open the door, "Scoot."

She stares at me, she looks annoyed and completely ready to kill me. She storms off and I close the door, it's going to be a long day. I mean it's not even dinner yet and I'm starving. Like seriously. I walk into the kitchen and Sam is still there, painted blue and talking Dave. I lean sit down on the bar stool and grabbed the handle of the pot eating out of it. Dave looks at me, making a face, he hates when I do this. I smirk and keep eating as they start talking again.

"I don't think Kurt is really into you big guy."

Dave nods, "Yeah, I figured as much."

"But hey, there are way more fish in the sea. Maybe you can find a nice coy."

He pats Dave on the shoulder and walks out the room, probably going to shower with Santana. Those two are freaky close, I've never seen Dave's junk and I don't want to, but Santana has seen Sam's. They shower together and paint each other, I don't know why they are so close. But it's cool with me, both of them are gay and dude it's just strange. They're boyfriends or girlfriends or whatever without all the extra shit.

"Are you hungry?"

He stares at me, "No way."

"Don't be a baby." I point the spoon at his mouth, "Eat."

He takes a bite,"God that's good."

"Both of you get out of my kitchen. Disgusting."

We both hurry out, I leave the pot on the stove. Dave pushes me as we go up the steps.

"Every damn time."

**0000**

By Monday my black eye isn't as bad and everyone is watching this sexy bad ass walk down the hall, well they're really just some nosy fucks and they wanna know how I got a black eye. I go to my locker and toss my books inside grabbing out a few more, when I close it, Courtney is standing on the other side smirking at me.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." She keeps smirking at me.

I glare at her, "I got hit in the face with a football."

"Oh, yeah I don't care." She grins, "Babe, I got some bad news."

"What?"

She points down the hall and I see Brittany knelled down talking to Artie before pecking him on the lips and crawling in his lap. I keep watching as they come down the hall, she says something and he stops, I glare at him then look at her.

"Britt."

"Hi Quinn! Hey Mack, guess what? Artie asked me out." She grins, "He's taking me to class."

"Have fun. I hope no one puts a stick in his wheel."

"Thanks!"

When they wheel off I growl, Mack throws an arm around my waist from behind, holding me back.

"Down tiger."

I slam my fist against the locker causing her to hold me tighter.

"Wanna put a stick in his wheel?"

I nod and she kisses my shoulder.

"Well come on. We can catch him after he drops her off."

**000**

**AN: Hi, review? Yeah that would be so sweet. **


End file.
